Llama Eterna
by Fine-June
Summary: Universo Alterno. Historias cortas sobre las posibles futuras reencarnaciones de los personajes principales. Capítulo 14: "Vago".
1. No me olvides

**Disclaimer: Breath of Fire es una saga de videojuegos de rol creada por Capcom, iniciada en 1993 para la consola SNES, que consta de cinco títulos en la actualidad.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste la historia. Si tienen sugerencias o deseos de que escriba un one-shot dedicado a alguno de los personajes, no duden en decirme.**

Nina corría a toda prisa hacia el instituto, se le había hecho tarde, pero había valido la pena; había conseguido que su padre la dejara ir sola, y le había prometido no tratarla más como una niña pequeña.

Casi a dos cuadras de su destino, unas risas hicieron que detuviera su andar.

-¿No piensas defenderte?-Escuchó la voz que venía de la vuelta de la esquina, seguida por un ruido chocante, casi como un golpe en seco.

-Ni siquiera ha gritado desde que le golpeaste.-Otra voz, una voz diferente a la anterior, pero era también masculina.

Tenía algo de miedo pero no dudó dos veces, puesto que una corazonada le dijo que algo malo pasaba.

Asomó su cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no ser vista. Un pequeño chillido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando vio lo que sucedía: dos vándalos de su mismo instituto pateaban a un chico peliazul; él yacía tirado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, pero ni siquiera soltaba un gemido de dolor o queja.

Ahora tenía más miedo aún, pero, ¿debía irse y pasar por alto lo que estaba pasando?

Salió de su escondite e inhaló, intentando juntar el valor que tenía.

-¡Deténganse!-Gritó, casi inconscientemente; de hecho, lo hizo sin pensar en que podrían tomar represarías en contra suya.

Ambos chicos giraron su vista hacia ella, y uno de ellos planeaba silenciarla, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-Espera, ella es amiga de Cray.-Dijo, y le indicó al otro que debían irse.

Ambos caminaron lejos del lugar, y el chico peliazul no se puso de pie; simplemente se quedó acostado en la acera.

Nina corrió y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, ayudándolo a pararse.

-¿Estás bien, Ryu?-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto vio las heridas del chico, tenía miedo de que fueran graves.

Él levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos a los de ella, para luego abrirlos con cierta sorpresa.

-Eh... ¿te llamas Ryu?-Él asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y cómo es que sé eso?-Y él respondió levantando ambos hombros, casi diciendo: "No lo sé."-Mi nombre es Nina.

Nina sonrió, feliz de ver que Ryu no estaba tan grave como ella creía.

-Llevas el uniforme del instituto, pero nunca antes te había visto. ¿Eres nuevo?

Y de nuevo él asintió, curiosamente, no había dicho una palabra desde que Nina lo vio por vez primera.

-¡Vayamos juntos entonces!-Nina tomó la mano de Ryu y comenzó a correr junto con él, si algo tenía ella, era la facilidad de congeniar con las personas.

Se detuvo por sorpresa, haciendo que Ryu pegara contra la espalda de ella.

-Lo siento.-Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, y se sonrojó, apenada.-Es que ya hemos llegado.

Ambos entraron justo al momento que sonaba la alarma.

Nina conversó un rato con él mientras caminaban hasta los salones, aunque sólo recibía como respuestas unos cuantos gestos.

Cuando llegaron al salón de Nina, ella se entristeció un poco.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, para despedirse de Ryu.

-Es una lástima que no estés en el salón A, podría presentarte a todos aquí. Ryu... Almorcemos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Es decir, si no conoces a nadie aquí, pasarás un mal rato en tu primer día.

Él estuvo de acuerdo, y caminó sólo tres metros adelante, para así llegar al salón B.

Nina entró a su clase, y suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que el Profesor aún no llegaba.

Se sentó en uno de los pupitres del frente, no sin antes sonreír y levantar su mano en gesto de saludo hacia sus compañeros.

Durante la clase no hizo más que pensar en Ryu, y pensando en lo mucho que podrían conversar y quizás hasta podrían hacerse amigos.

Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea, que la hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente.

Salió corriendo antes que todos sus compañeros, incluso antes que el maestro. Llegó en un santiamén al salón B, ya que estaba exageradamente cerca al suyo.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio, y sonrió. Ésta vez Ryu no iba a separarse de su lado, pero cuando pensó un momento en eso, se sintió estúpida.

Ryu miraba a los lados, confundido. La verdad era que no sabía si en el instituto vendían algo de comida, y por si no fuera poco, aquella golpiza lo había dejado exhausto y hambriento.

De pronto sintió una mano cálida que sostuvo la suya, y por un momento deseó quedarse así para siempre.

-Ryu.-Lo llamó Nina, y él sacudió su cabeza, imaginando lo mucho que reiría Nina si pudiese leer su mente.

Nina le sonrió, avergonzándose un poco, pensando que había interrumpido a Ryu en plena meditación; y, técnicamente, así había sido.

No dijeron una sola palabra en todo el camino que Nina hacia a Ryu seguir, pero eso no les importaba, puesto que disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

Salieron del edificio, y caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al jardín; Nina se recargó en la barandilla que rodeaba las flores, e inhaló para sentir el olor que desprendían.

El silencio los envolvió, pero eso era algo que desesperaba a Nina, así que comenzó a hablar de lo primero que se vino a su mente.

-Cuando todos regresen, te los presentaré.-Dijo, aunque con algo de melancolía en su voz.

Ryu la observó un rato, y en su rostro se reflejaba la duda que tenía.

Nina comprendió que él no sabía a qué se refería con eso, así que se dispuso a explicarle, y se entusiasmó.

-Verás.-Dejó su lugar en la barandilla, y miró fijamente a Ryu. Cruzó sus dedos frente a su rostro, cubriendo su enorme sonrisa.-Cray y los demás son de dos cursos delante de nosotros, y tuvieron su viaje escolar ésta semana.

Ryu fijó su vista en la de Nina, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Cray es un gran amigo de mi hermana Elina, lo conocí gracias a ella.-Nina se sonrojó un poco cuando habló sobre él.-También está Ursula, pero ella no se lleva tan bien con Cray... Pero la verdad es que ambos son buenos amigos.

Ryu cubrió su boca con ambas manos, evitando soltar alguna risa durante la plática de Nina.

Un sentimiento de felicidad inundó el corazón de Ryu, y posó su mano en su pecho, intentando detener esos latidos que aumentaban con cada palabra que ella decía.

-Pero todos son maravillosos, y pienso que se llevarán bien contigo.

Nina no había mirado el rostro de Ryu desde hacía ya unos minutos, y cuando lo hizo, notó algo realmente curioso: él estaba llorando.

-¡L-Lo siento! Debe ser tan difícil para ti estar en un nuevo lugar y no conocer a nadie, y yo seguía contándote sobre mis amigos. Realmente lo siento.-Se disculpó, pensando en lo mal que debía sentirse Ryu al estar en un nuevo lugar, debía sentirse realmente nervioso.

Ryu levantó la mirada que hasta ése momento había estado baja, y negó efusivamente.

-Con que no era eso.-Ella suspiró, aliviada; al menos no había metido la pata ésta vez.

De nuevo hubo silencio entre ellos, y Nina se sentía algo culpable por ello, así que intentó cambiar el tema de una manera drástica.

Ése pensamiento la venía intrigando más y más desde que conoció a Ryu, y lo otro era que de verdad no se le ocurría algo más para animar a Ryu.

-Ryu, quizás pienses que es extraño pero... siento que tú y yo...-Hizo una pequeña pausa, y tragó en seco, reuniendo valor para continuar.-Siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo.

Ryu mantuvo un semblante serio, y esperó a que ella siguiera.

-No es como cuando ves a alguien por una vez y luego vuelves a encontrarlo, ¿entiendes? Es decir... Es como si hace mucho te hubiese encontrado, y por más que pasó el tiempo, no pude olvidarme de ti.

Nina bajó su vista al suelo, avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

De pronto sintió cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza, como si la incitase a recordar toda una vida que había dejado en el pasado.

Sintió también los pasos de Ryu, que se acercaban lentamente, situándose frente a ella.

Él posó sus manos en los hombros de Nina, cuando ella levantó su vista, notó la enorme sonrisa de Ryu.

-Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti, Nina.

Ambos sonrieron, y pensaron en todo lo que podrían hacer juntos.

Porque en ése nuevo mundo no existían todos esos recuerdos dolorosos, ni la muerte acechando siempre a Ryu; tampoco existían los Dioses falsos, o quizás sí, pero no eran 'peligrosos'.

Una amistad que sobrepasó el tiempo, y memorias que quedaron grabadas en algo más duro que la piedra.


	2. Obstinación

Ursula apretó su coleta púrpura de nuevo, ya que solía hacerlo cuando estaba desesperada, o nerviosa; incluso solía hacerlo cuando se enfadaba.

No sucumbiría ante ninguna de esas emociones, ya que planeaba pasar sus tres años de preparatoria de una manera rápida y excelente.

Perfección, una palabra que la describía, o más bien, a sus acciones.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta de entrada, y observó a todos los chicos y chicas de diferentes edades que entraban, casi mecánicamente.

-Muévete.

Dio un pequeño saltito a causa del susto que 'sea quien fuese la persona que se lo dijo' le había dado.

No se movió un solo centímetro, nunca obedecería una orden que no fuera de su abuelo, el cual había muerto años atrás.

Había sido un padre para ella, y cuando no estuvo más para acompañarla, su carácter se endureció un poco. De hecho, su carácter ya era bastante firme.

Se dio la media vuelta para responder a 'quien fuese que era', que ella podía quedarse de pie donde quisiera, y cuando quisiera.

Tuvo que levantar su cabeza para encarar al impertinente, y puso su mejor cara de seriedad.

Estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero justo cuando abrió la boca, la mano del chico se posó en su cabeza y la acarició, arruinando un poco su perfecto peinado.

-Si te quedas de pie en éste lugar, alguien podría empujarte. Por eso, muévete.-Él le sonrió.

Ursula sintió cómo la mano de él se retiraba de su cabeza, y sin siquiera pensarlo, se hizo a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Cray!-Una hermosa chica rubia se acercó al él, y lo tomó del brazo.

-Elina.-Cray se sonrojó un poco y continuó su camino al instituto, al lado de ella.

Ursula miró la escena desde la orilla de la puerta principal, y sonrió.

Su nombre era Cray, el cual era novio de Elina.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de Ursula. Era persistente, y cuando alguien le gustaba de 'esa' manera, no lo sacaba de su mente por mucho, 'mucho' tiempo.

-Va a ser todo un reto.-Se dijo.

La preparatoria no sería del todo mala, y pensó que no le gustaría que esos tres años pasaran tan rápido.


	3. Dulces

Durante dos años, Scias no se había topado con una persona tan necia, y la verdad es que había conocido todo tipo de personas.

Estaba la dulce Nina, que no pasaba una semana sin comprar algún caramelo en su tienda, y hasta se tomaba la molestia de conversar con él aunque se le hiciese tarde para llegar al instituto.

El otro era Cray, que en las fechas especiales llegaba para comprar una caja de chocolates, siempre en el último momento.

Había muchos otros clientes jóvenes ya que la dulcería se situaba en la calle del instituto, pero no recordaba mucho a los otros visitantes.

La verdad era que su negocio no iba tan bien como él quisiera, pero se mantenía, y a veces podía darse uno que otro pequeño lujo personal.

Ahora estaba aquél chico de primaria, Ershin.

Entró corriendo a su dulcería, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una canastilla.

La llenó de chocolates y gomitas dulces, para luego dejar la canastilla en la caja.

Scias hizo las cuentas mentalmente y empaquetó los dulces en una bolsa de plástico, sin siquiera mirar al chico.

-S-son d-doce zennys.-Habló con un poco de vergüenza, a veces le molestaba que los demás se burlaran de su tartamudeo.

El chico negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Hoy hay 50 de descuento, así que serán seis zennys.-Respondió, y puso los seis zennys en el mostrador.

-E-esa oferta expiró el día d-de ayer.-Scias se sonrojó, se sentía avergonzado por no haber quitado el letrero.

-Si Ershin dice que serán seis zennys, es porque serán seis zennys. Ershin siempre tiene la razón.

-D-doce zennys.

Scias ya era un hombre mayor, no pensaba doblegarse ante un niño de primaria, y menos ante uno tan necio.

-¡Si Ershin dice que serán seis zennys, es porque serán seis zennys!

Los ojos amarillos del pequeño niño brillaron con un tono rojizo, o al menos eso creyó ver Scias.

Tomó los seis zennys y suspiró, no pensaba discutir todo el día con un necio.

Ershin sonrió, porque siempre resultaba que tenía la razón. Al menos eso decía su 'amiga imaginaria', Deis.

El chico de cabellos grises tomó su bolsa de caramelos, triunfante.

-Deis piensa que eres divertido, así que volveremos aquí en otra ocasión.

Ershin se reverenció y se fue de la misma manera en la que había llegado: a toda prisa, y corriendo.

-¿D-Deis?-Se preguntó Scias.

Entonces el nombre del chico era Ershin, ¿o Deis? Sonrió, pensando que nunca terminaría de conocer la manera de ser de todas las personas.

Al menos había hecho un nuevo ¿conocido? Sí, una nueva persona a la que podía llamar por su nombre, o quizás no. Mejor sería que si el niño volvía, le preguntara su nombre.


	4. Juego de azar

**GRAN spoiler del final de BOF III**

**Si no terminaste el videojuego, no leas éste capítulo. Espera, si lo terminaste y no te interesa leer spoilers, eres bienvenido.**

**Ahora sírvete una rica taza de té mientras lees esto, o, en su defecto, una coca y frituras.**

Era un mausoleo degradado, las malas hierbas ya empezaban a hacer estragos en sus paredes y la puerta de metal estaba oxidada a causa del tiempo, y del desuso.

Rei abrió la cerradura con una habilidad nata, y se abrió camino con sus manos, haciendo a un lado las telarañas y las plantas muertas que bloqueaban su camino.

Siguió el camino de piedra que guiaba hasta el centro, y se encontró con lo que tanto tiempo había buscado.

-Teepo.-Susurró.

Su aliento desapareció y su corazón casi se detuvo. Se acercó a la lápida de roca con el nombre de quien tanto había buscado, grabado con cincel.

En ése instante todas sus esperanzas se fueron al demonio, y deseó que hubiese alguien cerca para poder desahogar su furia, violentamente...

Acarició el grabado con su mano derecha, y se arrodilló frente a él, repitiéndose mentalmente que todo era un maldito sueño.

Lo sabía. Sabía de antemano que a ése tipo de entes no se les daba una 'segunda oportunidad', pero eso no lo detuvo en ninguno de sus largos años de búsqueda.

-¿No supera esto todo?

Rió. Una risa que hubiera hecho estremecer a cualquiera, por el vacío de sentimientos que había en ella.

-¿Por qué?-Lanzó la pregunta al aire, esperando a que una respuesta cayera del cielo.

¿Por qué a los demás se les dio la oportunidad de vivir así? En ése nuevo mundo que había sido creado para borrar el daño hecho en el pasado.

Unos días antes encontró a Ryu por pura casualidad, y unos 'matones' lo fastidiaban, pero no se defendía.

"Debió perder todo recuerdo, es lo más seguro... Justo como todos los demás."

Y le dolió; más que cualquier otra cosa, le dolía el saber que Ryu no lo recordaría ni a él ni a Teepo.

Recordó lo que pasó enseguida, cuando Nina 'rescató' a Ryu, y dijo su nombre.

¿Cómo era que lo recordaba? Entonces no todo estaba perdido, y la esperanza lo embriagó de nuevo, pensando que si ellos estaban ahí, ¿Teepo lo estaría de igual manera?

Siguió a ambos un rato, hasta que entraron al instituto y como él no era estudiante ahí, no pudo seguirlos más.

Suspiró y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, bajando su mirada al suelo y pensando en qué hacer enseguida.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con la vista perdida en la roca y con su mente en blanco.

-Porque todos tenemos que morir algún día, hijo.-Una voz familiar lo despertó de su letargo, y se sorprendió tanto que se puso de pie en un salto.

-Garr...

El susodicho levantó su ceja, intentando recordar a aquél muchacho. ¿Es que ya lo conocía desde antes? Porque conocía a muchas personas, pero no recordaba haberlo visto a él antes.

-Con que terminaste siendo el 'guardián' del cementerio, ¿no?-Rei rió de nuevo, aunque le doliese hacerlo.

-...

Garr no respondió, y supuso que al chico le habían hablado de él, así que no se preocupó.

Rei hizo un ademán de despedida con su mano, pero no para Garr, sino para el que yacía bajo la tierra desde hacía veinte años, según decía el grabado.

Justo antes de salir giró su cabeza hacia Garr, y lo observó un momento.

-Gracias por responder, pero no era la respuesta que esperaba.-Ésta vez sonrió, y se alivió un poco al pensar que todos, incluso un traidor, podían tener una nueva oportunidad.

Hasta Teepo había llegado a ése mundo, pero no tuvo la suerte de vivir hasta encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros.

Un cierto coraje lo invadió, por ser el único que recordaba todo, y supuso que su herencia de la Tribu tenía algo que ver con ello.


	5. Eternidad

Ershin arrojó el paquete con dulces en la mesa y se sacó la mochila lo más rápido que pudo.

Si había algo que no comería en toda su vida, eso eran los dulces. No cambiaría su dieta de 'sales' por nada del mundo, y los dulces tenían ése sabor empalagoso que le revolvía el estómago.

-Bienvenidos.-Una dulce voz habló desde la habitación contigua y enseguida, una bonita mujer entró al comedor, que era donde Ershin estaba.

-Myria.-Otra voz femenina, aunque un poco más infantil que la de la mujer.

Del cuerpo de Ershin surgió una silueta, era la niña de once años en la que Deis se había convertido, pero de nuevo, sin un cuerpo físico.

-No me canso de ver tu nueva apariencia.-Dijo Myria, con cierto tono de burla y enternecimiento. Ahora tenía que proteger a dos niños en lugar de a un mundo completo, y juraba que era mucho más complaciente.

Ershin se quedó quietecito, con sus ojos en blanco y fijos en la escena que enfocaba a ambas mujeres, pero él estaba inconsciente y ni siquiera se enteraba de lo que pasaba.

Myria se puso de cuclillas para equilibrar un poco la diferencia de estaturas entre ella y Ershin, y acarició su frente, admirando la carita inocente en la que un montón de metal se había convertido.

-Y yo sí que me canso de ver tu nuevo papel de hermana sobre-protectora, pero qué se le va a hacer.-Respondió Deis, y se cruzó de brazos, intentando sentir la brisa del aire acondicionado; pero, en ésas condiciones, no podía.

-Éste cuerpo alberga el alma de mi hermanita, ¿cómo no habría de quererlo?

-Un precio que no hubiera deseado tener que pagar.-Deis levantó ambas manos, resignada. Había dado la mitad de su alma al 'pedazo de metal' y su tamaño quedó reducido a esa misma mitad.

Todo para que Ershin no se perdiese de los sucesos que se llevarían a cabo gracias al sacrificio del Dragón Yorae, aquél sacrificio que le costó su inmortalidad a ella y a Ryu. A cambio ganó el privilegio de unos cuantos humanos: la reencarnación.

Myria dio una mirada a Deis, y ésta entendió perfectamente el mensaje indirecto que le daba.

Regresó de nuevo a su estado de observadora en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, o por lo menos, no por completo. No le contaría a Myria sobre sus pequeñas charlas con Ershin, y a Ershin le había hecho prometer no hablar de ello con nadie, pero a veces soltaba un poco la boca.

Y Ershin regresó a un estado de media conciencia.

-Gracias.-Myria sonrió al pequeño niño, al cual no era necesario pedirle un favor dos veces, ya que era bastante servicial.

Ershin sonrió a su 'hermana mayor' y fue recompensado con una caricia en la cabeza; si bien no le agradaban las cosas dulces, le encantaba cumplir los deseos de Myria.

**¡Sí! ¡Ya lo sé! Fue un capítulo extremadamente corto, pero tomen en cuenta que... que... La verdad es que no tengo excusa, pero me gustó que quedara corto. El capítulo que sigue será sobre Cray, espero que les guste =]**


	6. Casanova

Cray se recargó en la barandilla que marcaba la separación del estacionamiento y la cancha deportiva del instituto.

Los entrenamientos ya habían terminado y era un buen lugar para pensar, pensar sobre su pequeño problema.

Y es que Ursula era corta de estatura para su edad, por eso la llamaba "su pequeño problema", pero, los verdaderos problemas no vinieron hasta que la llamó "su".

Porque "su" significaba que era una propiedad, aunque no tuvo la mínima intención de llamarla suya cuando se lo dijo, y menos en el sentido que ella lo tomó.

Recordó el momento exacto, justo cuando el 'acoso' comenzó. No podía llamársele de otra forma, y nadie quiso creerle, ya que Ursula era una persona excelente en todo aspecto.

Una cosa era ir hasta el segundo piso-que era donde se encontraban los de último grado-y otra era fastidiar a Elina de una manera tan cruel.

Y aún así, con tanto odio que empezaba a sentir por Ursula, no podía responder a la pregunta que Elina le había planteado: "Si tuvieras que elegir, ¿a cuál de las dos sería?"

-¡Qué demonios!-Gritó, recordando la triste mirada de su novia cuando no obtuvo una respuesta de su parte.

Volteó hacia los lados, asegurándose de que nadie hubiera contemplado su ataque de histeria, y dándose cuenta de que seguía completamente solo.

-"Solo es como terminaré por **SU** culpa"-Pensó, y la sonrisa de Ursula fue la imagen que se mantuvo en su mente, aunque lo que quería era imaginarla vestida de rojo y con un tridente manchado de sangre en una de sus manos.

Tenía un serio problema, y lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar, justo cuando sintió que ya no estaba solo, y que la pequeña hermana de su novia se aproximaba hacia él, con una sonrisa de nerviosismo que lo puso nervioso.

-Cray... ¿Tienes un momento? Yo...tengo algo que decirte.-Lo dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que Cray tuvo que agudizar su oído lo mejor que pudo.

Luego de que la pequeña charla terminara con la dulce Nina huyendo después de hacer una confesión, y con un sonrojado Cray que ya no sabía qué hacer con ningún aspecto de su vida, la cancha quedó vacía de nuevo.

Se suponía que se encontraría con Elina para encaminarla a su casa, pero era seguro que ella no estaría esperándolo luego de esa discusión pasada.

Elina era una persona ejemplar, una persona que nunca comenzaría un pleito sin haber razón, y que siempre buscaría la manera de hacer felices a los demás, pero...pero Ursula era el colmo.

Ursula era la mejor estudiante de su grado, y además fue electa como representante del grupo en la misma semana que ingresó al instituto.

¡Nunca en su vida había odiado a alguien! No odiaba a Ursula, el odio es enfermizo; pero, le desagradaba tanto.

"¿Me desagrada, no?" Se preguntó, y posó su mano en su mentón, intentando concentrarse un poquito más.

¡Porque si se concentraba más su cabeza estallaba! O al menos él estaba seguro de que eso pasaría.

Luego tomó una decisión, la más dolorosa para alguna de las chicas que había conquistado-sin intención alguna, cabe recalcar-y colocó su mano derecha en su pecho, intentando calmar sus latidos.

-Esto parece un maldito juego de azar.

**Wuju, uno más, y quedó inconcluso. Ahora vamos con Elina, que es una santa y merece su capítulo propio.**

**Hasta otra.**


	7. Destino

El problema más difícil que había tenido los últimos días consistía en si vestir de azul o rosado, ya que ambos colores le encantaban.

Y Cray odiaba ambos colores, pero a Elina no solía importarle. De hecho, le causaba cierta gracia.

¿Quién iba a decir que su mundo se iba a volcar a 360°?

"Si tuvieras que elegir, ¿a cuál de las dos sería?"

-No recibí una respuesta.-Se dijo, y apretó contra sí un muñeco de peluche que Cray había ganado para ella cuando apenas iniciaban su relación.

Sonrió, aunque tristemente, comparando su expresión con cualquier otra que hubiese tenido antes.

-¡Elina! -Gritó Nina, y entró a la habitación que compartía con su hermana, respirando agitada.

-¿Pasa algo, Nina?-Respondió la mayor, dejando a un lado el pequeño peluche e intentando parecer tranquila.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo y con Ryu?-Preguntó, tímidamente.

Ryu, el nuevo amigo de su hermana. Recordó de pronto el día en que lo conoció, o algo así...

"Moriste siendo una eterna". El pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su mente, y sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacarlo.

Había tenido sueños de ése tipo desde que tenía memoria, y les temía. Todos involucraban una espada "Mata Dragones", a Cray diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, y, finalmente, el llanto de Nina.

Ryu era el que más aparecía en el sueño. A él no le temía, pero, un vacío doloroso inundaba su estómago cuando se escuchaba a ella misma diciendo "Todos ustedes están atrapados en el camino que está causando ése cambio".

Y el sueño terminaba, para su alivio.

-¿Entonces...?-Insistió Nina, y el trance de Elina desapareció.

-Será divertido.-Respondió, y alejó de su cabeza los malos pensamientos.

Porque algo le decía...que el destino no podía ser cambiado de ninguna manera.

-Y si es así, pronto yo...-Susurró, teniendo cuidado de que Nina no la escuchara.

-Vamos entonces.-Dijo Nina, emocionada.

-Sí.-Elina la tomó de la mano, y pensó que si faltaba poco tiempo para lo que sus sueños le advertían, disfrutaría al máximo cada pequeño momento al lado de sus seres queridos.

**El que sigue ésta vez en la lista de historias es... ¿Teepo? Y Rei.**

**¿Qué no estaba muerto? Preguntan. Y sí, pero ya veremos qué pasa.**

**Gracias por leer. Un review al año no hace daño.**


	8. Tiempo

Rei conocía perfectamente ése lugar, pasaba por la misma calle cada día. La diferencia era que ése día la sonrisa de esperanza que guardaba se había perdido en las entrañas de la tierra, justo al lado de una tumba.

Era una calle que iba de camino a su 'hogar', ya que no había quedado conforme con aquella nueva familia que se le había dado. Eran amables, sí. ¿Lo amaban? Era un hecho, pero, su sangre le había impedido olvidar su pasado, y había decidido dejar atrás su presente.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos a cada segundo, y se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor sería dejar de caminar. Parar su vida en aquél momento, y se sintió cada vez más cansado de todo.

Estaba tan cansado que se detuvo en medio de la calle, y a nadie parecía importarle. En aquél lugar, todos tenían asuntos propios, y por eso eligió vivir ahí, rodeado de vagos y asesinos. Se sentía como en casa, claro, le recordaba sólo al lado malo de lo que había sido su vida al lado de Ryu y Teepo.

De pronto sintió un golpe que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, era un pequeño niño, como de unos diez años, que lo había pasado como si de un obstáculo se tratase. Se sintió furioso.

Por primera vez en años se enfurecía de esa manera, y de pronto se sintió vivo. Cuando reaccionó, e intentó reclamar al 'atacante'-como quiso llamarlo-se dio cuenta de que el chico había seguido corriendo, y tan sólo logró ver su espalda desaparecer entre la multitud.

No era ningún obstáculo para él, así que decidió seguirlo, y corrió tan rápido como cuando huía de algún crimen de su pasado.

Se alivió un poco al darse cuenta de que aún corría tan veloz como siempre, y no tardó mucho en encontrar a su 'atacante'.

Lo tomó del brazo, para detenerlo. Vio por qué el pequeño 'pillo' huía. Llevaba una hogaza de pan entre sus brazos, por la cual seguramente no había pagado. Era todo un experto en ésas cosas, y la mirada de culpa de ése niño le hizo recordar a la suya propia.

-Aquí termina todo.-Le dijo, y vio cómo el niño derramaba lágrimas de culpa. Era muy pequeño para hacer ése tipo de cosas, y enterneció un poco a Rei.

Luego de unos segundos, Rei logró escuchar los gritos de quien fuera el dueño de aquella hogaza, y sintió pena por el niño al que le sujetaba el brazo. Se estremecía mientras que los gritos del panadero se acercaban.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rei arrastró a su 'prisionero' a la vuelta de la calle, para así evitar que fuese visto por su perseguidor.

El niño, confundido, dejó de estremecerse.

Miró directamente a los ojos de Rei, y notó cómo temblaban mientras lo miraba a la cara.

Rei sintió aquél palpitar en su pecho. Una emoción que no supo describir, y un deseo inmenso de golpear a aquél chico. Sacudió su cabeza, mientras refrescaba esa idea.

-Gracias.-Dijo al fin el menor.

-¿No eres muy pequeño para hacer éste tipo de cosas?-Preguntó Rei, y dejó de sujetarlo del brazo.

-¿Y tú no eres muy grande como para no entregar a un ladrón?

Rei desquitó su deseo de golpear aquella pequeña cabeza, y propinó un golpe de puño cerrado.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?-Exclamó el niño, y tomó la mano de Rei, para luego morderla.

Rei sólo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero no exageró su expresión.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa.-Dijo Rei, sin saber por qué se ofrecía a escoltar a aquél ladrón.

El menor asintió, y empezó a caminar, con una escolta de casi dos metros detrás de él.

Los ojos de Rei se enjugaron de un segundo a otro, mientras veía al chico caminar frente a él. Su corazón se detuvo en aquél instante, y decidió hacerle una pregunta 'estúpida' al chico, aunque supiese la respuesta de antemano.

-Oye, ¿puedo llamarte Teepo?-Preguntó, con su voz quebrándose al momento.

-¡Claro! Porque ése es mi nombre, pero, ¿cómo lo sabe...?-El chico giró la cabeza al responder, y se quedó sin palabras, al ver cómo Rei lagrimeaba un poco. Decidió dejarlo así, y siguió caminando, sin decir palabra alguna.

El tiempo no se había equivocado, pero sí había llegado algo tarde. Rei disfrutaría cada momento de esa caminata, como si de la eternidad se tratase.

**¡Se suponía que sería el encuentro del año! Un encuentro épico... Pero, quedó así. Lo triste es que no me gustó, porque debió de ser algo mucho mejor. Luego hago una versión alterna del reencuentro... **

**Bien, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado.**

**El siguiente será una continuación del capítulo de Elina, y sabremos qué pasará con su destino inevitable.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	9. Quiébrate

**Nota: Si no has llegado a la parte del juego en la que Elina habla con Cray, Ryu y Nina en su 'prisión', no leas la nota del final. Podría contener spoiler.**

Elina se había despertado tarde, algo curioso en ella.

Se desperezó durante unos minutos, para luego recordar que tenía una cita. Cuando pensó en la palabra 'cita', se sintió algo desorientada. La verdad es que no sabía nada sobre Cray hasta la noche anterior.

Un mensaje había llegado por medio de Nina. Una cita, o más bien, un encuentro. Cray necesitaba decirle algo, y le había pedido que se vieran en un café al que solían ir frecuentemente cuando salían, cosa que no había pasado ya en semanas.

-Cray se ha decidido.-Susurró, mientras cepillaba su cabello. Había olvidado que ya se le hacía tarde.

Nina había sido sincera con ella, y le había confesado lo que sentía por Cray. No sólo ella, Ursula le había declarado la guerra psicológica desde su primer día escolar.

Lo triste era que se preguntaba si realmente era mejor dejar libre a Cray, y no opinar sobre el pequeño problema.

Se despidió de sus padres, y deseó hacerlo también de Nina, pero ella aún seguía dormida.

Hacía apenas unos días que había adoptado esa costumbre, la de decir adiós. Presentía el futuro, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo sucedería. Sus sueños cada vez eran más monstruosos, y todos le señalaban a lo mismo: la muerte.

Salió a toda prisa de su casa, no importándole el clima lluvioso. Si vería a alguien por última vez, prefería que fuera a Cray, y si algo no tenía, era tiempo.

Tenía tanta prisa que no notó aquél enorme autobús que iba a toda prisa, justo por donde ella cruzaba. Lo último que vio fue una luz cegadora, y luego no supo nada más.

Se encontró en el vacío blanco, como si de un cuarto invisible se tratase. Miró a los lados, para encontrarse con una niña. Tenía el cabello azul, y un traje ostentoso, parecido al de una princesa.

-Todavía no.-Dijo la niña, y tomó de las manos a Elina.-Te veré pronto, por eso, aún no.

La luz cegadora regresó tan sólo por un segundo, y Elina abrió los ojos.

Se encontró en los brazos de Cray, y se puso de pie, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Cray lucía pálido, y se notaba el miedo en su rostro.

-Es bueno que te hayas retrasado, si no, no habría venido a buscarte.-Cray suspiró, y rascó su nuca.

Elina le respondió con una sonrisa, y agradeció así a su salvador. Si alguien cambiaría su futuro, ése sería Cray.

-Elina, te amo.-Soltó Cray, sin razón alguna. Sólo sintió que tenía que decirlo al momento. Nunca cambiaría a Elina por nadie más, por más que quisiera a Ursula y a Nina, ninguna de ella significaba tanto para él como Elina.

Elina inhaló hondo, y exhaló más tranquila. Sentía como si ya hubiese vivido esa escena, pero ésta vez todo sería diferente.

-Lo sé.-Respondió, tomó la mano de Cray, y la apretó fuertemente. No lo dejaría ir nunca más.

Ésta vez la princesa había sido rescatada a tiempo, y había tenido su final feliz. El destino podía ser cambiado, y lo aprendió ése día.

La melodía de la princesa no sonaba a muerte ésta vez, sino a cuento de hadas.

**Gracias, Yuki, por seguir leyendo el fic. Y gracias a todos los demás que leen, aunque no dejen review. Para mí es suficiente con que disfruten la lectura.**

"**La melodía de la princesa" es una referencia a "Pavane for a dead princess", que es la canción que suena al morir Elina. **

**La niña de la inconsciencia de Elina vendría siendo Mina, de BOF 2. Acabo de terminar de jugarlo (Otra vez), y quizás introduzca un poco de cosas, pero no muchas, sobre esa saga.**


	10. Encantado de conocerte

"No tiene nada de malo volver a verlos".

Eso pensó Rei, mientras pasaba de nuevo por esa escuela, deseando que Nina o Ryu estuviesen a la vista.

"Porque realmente recuerdan algo".

Siguió diciéndose, ilusionado con que alguno de ellos gritara su nombre, y se encontraran de nuevo.

"Pero Nina era una chica estúpida".

Se rascó la cabeza, mientras recordaba lo testaruda y 'maniática' que solía ser ella.

"Quizás es otra de sus tantas vidas".

Él era el único que recordaba todo, y tenía su propia explicación: Su sangre.

La sangre de la tribu que siempre estuvo, aún corría por sus venas, y no comprendía el por qué ni Ryu ni Teepo la sentían, o al menos no se volvían locos en sus momentos de ira.

"Afortunados, ¿no?"

Ahora el rencor invadía su cabeza, pero no se dejaría llevar por su 'cambio de humor', así que decidió pensar en los buenos momentos que había pasado con su 'familia' de ladrones.

Estaba concentrado, tanto, que no notó la chica que cargaba una pila de libros gigantesca justo delante de él.

Un estruendoso ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Últimamente los ruidos fuertes eran lo único que le hacían regresar al tiempo actual.

Pudo escuchar el crujir de algo a su alrededor, y levantó la mirada.

-¡Mis anteojos!-Gritó la mujer que había chocado contra él.- ¡No puedo ver nada sin ellos!

Y mientras gritaba, buscaba fervientemente con sus manos, y Rei observaba la escena, cuando se dio cuenta de que los dichosos anteojos estaban hechos trizas, justo delante de ella.

"Es algo diferente, pero...".

-Momo.-Susurró, pero ella logró escucharlo claramente.

-¿Sí?-Respondió ella, sin siquiera preguntarle cómo es que sabía su nombre. Momo nunca había sido la más atenta del grupo.

Rei extendió su mano, para entregarle sus ahora destrozados anteojos.

Un tic invadió el ojo de Momo, mientras tentaba con su mano el armazón sin cristal.

Y fue ahí cuando se dijo que el tipo era un idiota, se puso de pie, e intentó alejarse caminando, fallando tristemente mientras tropezaba con todo tipo de cosas.

-Y nunca empezaremos bien ésta relación, ¿verdad?-Dijo Rei, más para sí mismo que para ella. Y la siguió, intentando ayudarla un poco.

Y es que ellos siempre se conocían de las peores maneras.

**Con relación, Rei se refiere a cómo es que empiezan a conocerse.**

**Actualizaré más seguido, ¡lo prometo! Es sólo que se me había olvidado de verdad que tenía un fanfic que disfruto tanto al escribir.**

**El siguiente capítulo será de personajes sorpresa (Lo cual significa que no se me han ocurrido xD).**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Encantada de conocerte

-¿Una Profesora?-Preguntó Rei a uno de los estudiantes. Había pasado todo el día buscando a Momo, dando su descripción a todo el que encontraba, y de pronto alguien la reconoció.

-Sí, creo que es la Profesora de química. Es algo torpe, pero muy inteligente.-Dijo el chico con el que Rei conversaba.

-Bien, gracias.-Respondió, y se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose al salón de química.

A Rei no le impactó mucho la noticia. Momo siempre fue tan inteligente...pero eso la hacía mayor que él, ¿no?

Quiso entrar abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero aún había alumnos dentro, y no quería enfadar más a Momo. Ya era una pena ver cómo ella pegaba sus ojos a la pizarra, intentando escribir lo mejor que podía.

Al final perdió la paciencia, la poca que solía tener, y tocó un par de veces la puerta.

-¡Un momento, ya casi termina la clase!-Respondió Momo, alzando su tono de voz.

-¿Uh...?-Rei bajó la mirada, más desesperado aún. A éste paso no podría siquiera disculparse por aquellos anteojos.

De pronto sonó el timbre de salida, y la respiración de Rei se redujo. Llegaba la hora de su segundo encuentro, ya que el primero había sido con Teepo.

-El que hayamos tropezado, no cuenta.-Susurró.

Pero...tan pronto como salieron las personas del salón de clase, entraron otras más.

-Debes estar bromeando...-Rei gruñó, y un pequeño rugido salió de su garganta. Cada vez era más difícil controlar 'eso' que llevaba dentro de sí.

Salió del edificio, dirigiéndose a la sección de oficinas, para entrar a la que tenía la puerta más amplia y decía "Dirección" en ella.

Pasaban los minutos, y luego una hora. No tardó tanto como esperaba, pero al final había logrado su cometido.

Regresó al salón de clase, justo cuando comenzaba el tercer periodo. Abrió la puerta velozmente, tomó asiento en uno de los lugares delanteros, y esperó pacientemente.

Momo lo notó, y tuvo que acercar su rostro a pocos centímetros de él de Rei tan sólo para reconocerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó ella en voz baja, para no hacer notar su enfado ante los alumnos que seguían llegando.

-Estoy aquí como estudiante.-Contestó Rei, con cinismo.

-¡Ni siquiera tienes un cuaderno!-Gritó ella, y sus alumnos la miraron fijamente, sorprendidos.

-Es mi primer día, y además, tengo una buena memoria.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, anunciando el comienzo de la clase.

Rei sí que tenía una buena memoria, y grabó en su cerebro cada expresión de enfado que Momo hacia cuando él alzaba su mano para hacer alguna pregunta.

**Bien, quizás no lo crean, pero realmente se puede inscribir a una persona en una escuela así de rápido. Al menos temporalmente, y le dan un plazo para llevar sus documentos y eso.**

**Dedicado a yuki Ironhand. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, aquí está más Momo xD**

**Ahora sí, el capítulo que sigue quiero hacerlo de Nina y Ryu, para variarle un poco.**

**Saludos 3~**


	12. Goo

El sonido de alguien riendo despertó a Ryu, y pudo sentir el frío bajo su cuerpo. Se levantó del suelo, y observó que nada de eso lucía como su habitación. ¿Un bosque, quizás? Pero vivía en la ciudad, entonces...

Miró hacia todos lados, confundido y exaltado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo, ya que Nina estaba recostada en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de él.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a paso apresurado hacia ella.

Tomó su hombro y lo sacudió un poco, intentando despertarla.

Lentamente Nina abrió los ojos, y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Ryu, con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Ryu...?-Susurró, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Faltó poco para que gritara y alejara a Ryu de un golpe, pero sintió el ambiente tan húmedo, y se dijo que esa no era su habitación.

-¿Dónde estamos...?-Se levantó, seguida de Ryu. Admiró el paisaje boscoso un rato, antes de quedar helada cuando se percató de que cerca de la ciudad no existía bosque alguno.

No sólo ella admiraba su alrededor, Ryu también notó las cosas extrañas en aquél bosque...

Primero estaban esas risitas tan molestas a su alrededor, se sentía como en una película de terror. Eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió más, sino...las cosas que salían de la espalda de Nina.

-Nina, tu...tu espalda...-Ryu señaló a su amiga, indicándole lo que tanto le sorprendía.

-¿Qué tiene mi espalda...?-Nina estiró sus manos para así inspeccionarse.

Tocó algo suave y pequeño, pero no era sólo uno, había otro del lado opuesto.

Haló el extraño descubrimiento, pensando que era algo que se había pegado del suelo a su espalda.

-¡Ay! No puedo, está pegado a mi espalda. Ayúdame, Ryu.-Siguió halando, a pesar de que sentía dolor al hacerlo.

-Nina, están fijas a tu espalda.-Respondió Ryu, luego de halar un poco.

-¿Qué son?-Preguntó, aún intentando quitarlas.

-Son...son alas.-Dijo Ryu, aún incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡¿Alas?!-Gritó Nina, más sorprendida aún...y rompió en llanto luego de unos segundos.

Un sueño, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Y lo que más querían era despertar en ése instante, porque podían escuchar el estruendo, como si algo gigantesco se acercase cada vez más hacia donde se encontraban.

**Ya casi llega el final de ésta historia, espero que les haya gustado (Sé que la leen aunque no dejen review, he visto mis estadísticas xD). Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, de verdad, éste es mi fanfic preferido (De los que he escrito).**

**El siguiente capítulo será una continuación de éste, con conclusión, y luego dos más, y por fin el final.**

**Saludos.**


	13. Mundo de ensueño

Un paso enorme, y otro y otro. Cada vez más cerca, así que Ryu tomó una decisión: Ir hacia el lado contrario.

Tomó la mano de Nina, sin recibir respuesta de ella, ya que aún seguía repitiendo "alas" en voz baja.

El choque emocional de despertar en un lugar desconocido, y el hecho de tener un par de alas nuevas, la había dejado paralizada.

Ryu ignoró el que prácticamente halaba la mano de una muñeca de trapo, y siguió caminando en dirección opuesta, pero...

¡Splash!

El sonido de algo enorme, al parecer hecho de agua, sonó como si cayera detrás de ellos.

Ryu dudó en si dar o no la vuelta para saber de qué se trataba, y mientras se decidía, un nuevo golpe se escuchó más cerca que antes.

-Si es un sueño, no pasa nada si me doy la vuelta... Si es real, estoy muerto.-Dijo, y tragó duro antes de girar la cabeza.

Talló sus ojos repetidas veces al ver sólo que el causante del estruendoso sonido era una masa gelatinosa del tamaño de un automóvil.

-R...Ryu...-Nina decidió no encontrarse con lo que fuese que fuera el causante de los pequeños temblores, así que no se había dado la vuelta.

-No voltees.-Ordenó Ryu, aunque más bien quiso hacerlo como una recomendación. Si las alas tenían a Nina como la tenían, esto le iba a causar un trauma nervioso.

Buscó en el suelo alrededor son su mirada, intentando encontrar algo con lo que pudiera alejar a la criatura de enormes ojos.

Mientras buscaba notó la espada que tenía atada a la cintura, la cual acababa de darse cuenta que traía.

Pensó que era mejor que nada, y la desenfundó con su mano derecha, mientras que sostenía la mano de Nina con la izquierda.

Soltó la mano de Nina, dándose cuenta de que si seguía sosteniéndola sólo se haría más lento.

-¡Corre cuando te diga, Nina!-Gritó con voz temblante, tomando valor de aquella espada. Si alguien se salvaría de aquél monstruo, esa tenía que ser Nina.

-¿Qué...planeas hacer?-Preguntó Nina, ahora con su voz quebrada. Se había quedado de rodillas a espaldas de Ryu, ya que sus piernas se tambaleaban cada que intentaba levantarse.

Ryu ignoró las palabras de ella y se abalanzó a la criatura, sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos.

-¡Hyaaa!-Soltó un grito al dar una tajada al monstruo con la espada. Le había lastimado un ojo, y esto había causado que la criatura soltara un chillido de dolor.- ¡Ahora, corre!

Nina reunió sus fuerzas y se levantó, pero no para correr, sino para situarse al lado de Ryu.

-¿Qué haces? Te dije que...

Ryu iba a gritarle de nuevo que corriera, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la criatura se irguió de nuevo, lanzando un golpe con su voluminoso cuerpo entero para aplastar a Ryu.

-¡Ryu...!-Gritó Nina, mientras se atravesaba entre Ryu y la criatura. De pronto el bastón que llevaba con ella desprendió un brillo tornasol, seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo trizas a la criatura.

Ryu quedó boquiabierto ante la escena, repitiéndose una y otra vez que nada de lo que pasaba era cierto.

Nina se acercó a él, intentando hacerlo reaccionar mientras sacudía sus hombros fuertemente.

"Beep, beep, beep".

Ryu sacó su mano de debajo de las sábanas, apagando la alarma del despertador con su dedo.

Acababa de tener el peor sueño de su vida, y había sido tan increíble que su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor por la adrenalina que lo recorría.

-Debo dejar de jugar videojuegos antes de irme a la cama...-Bostezó y se cubrió con la sábana de nuevo. Esperaría unos cinco minutos más para levantarse.

**Quizás pienses algo como esto, Yuki: ¿Esperé casi un año y vas y publicas esto?**

**Jo... Me siento tan apenada T.T**

**Bueno, no había actualizado por falta de conexión y depresión extrema. Espero les haya gustado, y para cuando lean esto los capítulos finales ya estarán terminados y sólo hará falta publicarlos.**

**Gracias por la espera.**


	14. Vago

Ursula se había rendido, a pesar de que su abuelo le había enseñado a no hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Bufó y se dijo a sí misma que su abuelo nunca había lidiado con un problema como el que era que te gustase alguien que ya estaba enamorado.

Suspiró, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas, intentando calentarse un poco.

Eran las vacaciones de invierno, pero ella asistía a las lecciones de tiro al blanco en el instituto.

Era puntual, así que había llegado media hora antes de que las dichas lecciones empezaran.

Distrajo su atención en un chico que también parecía esperar por algo en el edificio frente al instituto.

Lo vio ahí de pie, sin moverse ni un poco. Sólo estaba cruzado de brazos con su vista fija en el piso, y eso bastó para tentar la curiosidad de Ursula.

Igual y era un delincuente.

-Y ésas ropas...-Murmuró a sí misma.-Seguro que es un vago...

Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que aún tenía tiempo, así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde el vago se encontraba.

-Tú.-Habló con voz firme, y apuntó hacia él con su dedo índice.

El vago la ignoró por completo, causando cierta furia en ella.

-Identifícate.-Mandó, y esto hizo que él levantara su vista.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y bajó su mano (La que apuntaba al chico con insistencia), posándola a su costado.

El parecido era increíble, pero éste tenía el cabello largo.

-¿Cray?-Preguntó, dudosa.

-Rei.-Corrigió el chico.

-¿Rei...?-Dijo, dándose cuenta de las diferencias entre ambos chicos.

Rei rascó su cabeza, dejando sus largas uñas (Que más bien eran garras) a la vista.

Mirándolo un poco mejor, él llevaba el uniforme del instituto. Había hecho ciertas modificaciones que lo hacían ver como un atuendo vulgar, pero en definitiva era el uniforme.

-¿Qué no sabes que están prohibidas las uñas largas en el instituto?-Ursula se sintió incómoda al ver las manos del vago (Ahora llamado Rei), y miró las suyas propias, sólo para confirmar que no había olvidado cortar sus uñas esa semana.

-¿Sí? ¿Y tú no sabes que no me interesa?-Respondió éste, introduciendo su dedo meñique a su oreja.

Ursula sacó una papeleta de su maletín, escribió un par de cosas en él y sin pensarlo dos veces lo pegó de un golpe en la frente del chico.

-Mereces más que una sanción por esto, pero lo dejaré pasar por hoy.-Aclaró, como buena representante del consejo estudiantil que era ahora.

-¿Qué demonios?-Rei arrancó la papeleta con su mano, ya que le impedía la vista.

Cuando lo hizo, Ursula ya se había ido.

-¿Es que todas las mujeres son iguales?-Se preguntó Rei, haciendo trizas el pedazo de papel, no sin antes leer el nombre "Ursula" que se mostraba en el lugar de la firma.

Mientras se alejaba, Ursula miró de reojo una última vez a "Rei", diciéndose que ésta vez, pasara lo que pasara, no se daría por vencida.

**Preferiría no recibir un review hasta que esté terminado, porque me siento muy mal por actualizar tan pocas veces y dejar esperando a la gente que lee esto.**

**Gracias por leer, y gracias por su paciencia.**


End file.
